Sonic Warriors
by Shadowstar of SoulClan
Summary: A usual day for sonic and his friends defeating eggman turns to havoc for the gang as they encounter some thing that might change them in way s that will be hard to forget
1. The start of a new life

DISCLAIMER:Sonic and co belong to the sonic team and SEGA, There is no copy right intended WARRIOR CATS belongs to erin hunter No copy right intended

Narraaters POV:

It was a calm day in the hollow as fire star climbs down from high ledge."Firestar?"Said a cat who ran up to him "yes jayfether?"he asked the yung medcat "Star clan sent me a message,I havent figurde out what they ment tho..."The young med cat said with a couriuse blind stare "What did they say?"Firestar asked getting curiouse."They Said something about wierd colored cats that will have unusuall powers..."he began to trail off when he noticed A Large orange tabby walking up to him"Hi jayfeather"The taby greeted"Hi Lionblaze"He greeted with a irrataded look on his face."as i was saying"he begain"They said that Six strange colored cats will be comming to the clans,And on top of it they also warned me about a huge fat two leg that has lots of fur under his nose will appear with them..."Jayfeath finished.  
"Hmmm...Did they tell you the colors of the cats?"firestar asked"uh.. i think so i got this message a while ago..."he stated"any way one was blue with cream forepaw cream nose and cream underbelly,onother same deatail but pink fur instead of blue,one was a Black tabby with red tabby stripes,onother was a bright orange with white muzzle,chest,under belly,And white sock on all four paws,A light purple one with white under belly,a white tabby oposite from the black cyan taby stripes"He looked at jayfeather then to lionblaze."hmmm..."  
"lionBlaze Will you go on a border potrol with cinder heart and ivypool?"asked a brown tabby."sure ya around!"He walked out of the bramble tunnell"Dovewing." Fire star called to a grey she cat"yes Firestar?"She asked pading up to Firestar"have you sensed any thing wierd around the twoleg place?"Firestar gave him a confused look"Uhh i havent extended my senses to the Twoleg place for a while..."She cast her senses out to the twoleg place finding that ther was a giant twoleg monster destroying the twoleg gasped giveing Firestar And Jayfeather a Startled glance"th-The twoleg place is under a- Attack!"she other cats came around asking questions about whats going on and what a plump elderly cat walked up two Dove wing"What do you Young`un mean?"asked the elder."A giant twoleg monster is destroying every thing!Purdy you`ve lived around twolegs do you know a twoleg that would attack a twoleg place?"Asked DoveWing in a startled tone"Hmm..The only two leg i knew that attack twoleg places was a Fat twoleg.I dont recon what it was called tho"Stated purdy.

Sonic POV:  
The twoleg place

It started out as a slow day untill eggman attacked the nearby town."Will you ever give up?" Asked a blue hedgehog known as sonic.  
"ho ho ho. do you really think i would give up with out a fight!?"yeld a fat human that had a greassy mustash."You do know i`ll beat you again like all the other times"Sonic resorted."Shadow Take care of him" He commanded "like i would listen to you!"Resorted a Black and tails had been dissmantling the robot while sonc was distracting eggman."What you traider!"  
Egg man yeld his face turning red with had another Trick to pull pulled out a weapon that looked like some sort of laser."Ho Ho Ho You think you can beat me?!"He yeld pointing the weapon at Sonic and his pulled the trigger befor him or any of the others could get out of the way they where all hit.

A few minutes later where sonic and the gang where standing where a bunch of unconscious cats."Well that didnt work out how i planed But now that they are too small and weak they cant stop me now! MWAHAHAHAHA" Eggman laughed.

A few hours later After eggman left."Ugh my head..."Sonic said geting up on his paws."hmmm?"He hummed noticeing that every thing was bigger."What happened?"Said a familiar voice.  
"Tails?"Sonic asked pading up to a orange cat that had two bushy tails W/ White Under belly,muzzle,and socks."Sonic?"Asked tails."Damnit!"Yowled another familiar voice.  
"Shadow?"Sonic asked turning towrd a black tabby with red tabby Tryed to surpressed a Mreow of laughter."Dont even think about it!"Shadow growled"look at your Self! I`m not the ONLY Cat here!".Sonic looked at his reflection in a peice of a broken mirror."Wow You are right!"Sonic said laughing."Whats so funny?"Asked a female voice "Amy?"Sonic asked."wow you look no diffrent from me!"Sonic said."how-"She was cut off by Shadow."So thats what he was working on..."He said deep in thought.  
"He must`ve changed our DNA into a House Cats DNA" tails Summed up Shadow nodded agreing with tails."we need to get out of here the humans wont reconize us like this"  
Said Shadow."your right Shadow!"Said tails."ow!"Said a few voices from a small hole in a peeked in seeing what he reconized Blaze and he was guessing silver.  
"Blaze silver?"He asked looking through the hole."Sonic?"blaze asked walking around the corner with silver hard on her paws."Sonic?"Asked Silver."Sonic!Silver Blaze!"  
Amy yowled."Get over here!".Sonic pades over to where amy was sitting with Shadow and tails."we need to leave. Theres a neerby lake we could go to."Said Shadow

A Few hours of walking brought them into a forest. sonic nearly bumped into looked up he saw that Shadow had his bushy tail up to signal them to stop.  
"Shadow Why did we Stop?"He asked."I smell prey"Shadow said looking hungry."We`ll hunt and rest here."He to long after we stoped shadow was carrying two dead mice by their tails to a shaded spot."EWWW"Amy said as she watched Shadow start eating one of the looked up from his fresh kill."Food is Food amy."He said geting up from where he was laying and droped the other mouse infront of her."Theres lunch"he said pading back to his fresh had caught a vole When blaze had a squrrell. sonic noticed that tails was having trouble with hunting."Hey tails we can share my catch if you want"Said came pading over to sonic."ok"He said With a hint of unsureness.  
A few minuted later they soo arived on a hill where you could see a large lake."Here we are"Shadow said pading down towrd the lake.

They soon came to a stop when shadow raised his tail."Whats going on another break?"Sonic looked towrd sonic."no i thought I smelt some thing"Shadow said Then continuded walking. they didnt know that they where in Thunder clan territorry."tresspassers!"Came a yowl from the front."Shadow?"Sonic asked Sonic herd hissing and soon knew what was happening."Your invading Thunder clan territory!"yowls a orang tabby."What?!"yowled shadow doging a swipe frome the tabby.  
Sonic noticed they where only attacking shadow."Shadow Come towrds me!"Sonic ignored him he was being stubborn."Lion blaze!"yowled another voice "LionBlaze?"Shadow asked.A brown tabby came padding into the tabby looked at all of the cats that where startled."BrambleClaw The where tresspassing in our territory!"Lionblaze he noticed that these cats where the colors Jayfeather has described about strainge cats.

Shadow`s POV A few minuted had pased when the enter through a bramble looked around seeing that they had enter a abandond qarry."stay here"said Brambleclaw befor he paded up to a flame colored cat."Hello"Said the Flame colored cat."I`m Firestar leader of Thunder clan"He said introducing him paded up next to shadow."I`m sonic"Said the colbalt blue cat.  
"I`m amy"Amy greeted name is Blaze and this is silver"She remained silent looking around as cats started surrounding them.  
My name is tails!"Tails came bounding up like a kit."And you are?"Firestar asked looking at Shadow."I`m Shadow" He said with a suspicious glare.  
"nice to meet you"Firestar said noticing Shadows glare.A grey she cat came bounding up to them"You guy`s are From that twoleg place that was attacked arnt you?"She asked looking at Shadow."yes we did you know it was attacked?"Shadow asked."newslike that get here fast."She said."Hmmm..."Shadow hummed circleing aroung the She cat As if he were studying her."Whats your name?"He asked the she cat."D-DoveWing..."She noticed that she was feeling un easy.  
Sonic paded up to dovewing and told her Shadow does that kind of stuff glared at sonic with a growl."I`m not in the mood for teated injurys that could`ve been prevented"  
Said a grey tabby that had peircing blue eyes."I think You will have to deal with it then"Shadow tabby padded up to Shadow Glaring."There is no need of fighting cause you got offended!"The tabby snorted and turned away."By the way I dont listen to any one."Shadow tabby was about to say something then was cut off whenhe heard the leader climbing up highledge."Let all cat who are old enought to catch their own prey gather here beneathe highledg for a clan meeting"Yowl the leader."As we already know we have a few guests who will be staying here for a while and if they are willing to. they might join the clan."Yowled the a while a Few kits where apprenticed and aprentices where was heading towrd the aprentices where 'Brambleclaw'said they could padded into the den looking around then found himsefl comfortble in one of the nests.

The morning came by and the others where thinking about joining the Was still paded up to shadow When he notice he was limping.  
"You sould go and see jayFeather our medicenCat"He said pointing towrd the tabby from last night."Why Should I?"Shadow asked."To get that leg checked out."Brambleclaw remarked.  
Shadow let a small growl out as he limped towrd Blind gaze fell onto shadow as he limped towrd him."What do you want?"Jayfeather asked looking irrataded.  
Shadow sighed."Can you check my leg? It wasnt hurting yesterday..."Shadoe asked sticking his hind leg out so jayfeather could take a look."I think i might have broken a stich ih a fight..."  
Jayfeather looked up at shadow with a confused look on his face."Stich?"He asked."Its some thing a twoleg used to keep wide and deep wounds closed."Shadow asnwerd."Ok well there is no blood so its not any of those 'stiches'  
You might have slept on it wrong"He said look at shadow."ok thanks for checking."Shadow limped to the pile of dead prey and looked at it there was only a small mouse.  
He looked over to a elder then looked over to a queen who was basking in The decided to wait until the hunting cats came looked over to the bramble tunnel when he heard cat got up and padded to them he was disapointed to see that they had no luck with catching any sighed and sat back down."Hey shadow will you join me on a hunting patrol?"asked Brambleclaw.  
"Ok"Shadw said and got up and followed the patrol out side

Silver`s POV:

Silver looked towrds the bramble tunnel to notice that shadow was part of a hunting patrol."maybe i cold try useing my telkineesis power..."he mummble to himself "Hey dustpelt!"Silver yowled pading up to a dusty brown tabby."Yeah?"He asked looking from the hole he was patching up in the warriors den."you need any help?" Silver asked.  
"Sure you can we are extending it again so we could fit more warriors in it"Dustpelt noticed that silver had a branch hvering behind him.  
"where do you want this?"silver pelt pointed with his tail towrds the opening they made to make it bigger."this is going faster than i tought" he mummbled.  
Silver had placed the branch where dust pelt had told him.

TBC (I Got tired -_-) 


	2. A new beginning

Chapter 2

Silvers POV:

A few hours had past when me and Dustpelt finished the construction on the warriors den."Thanks for your help Silver" Dustpelt said.  
"Ah no problem!"I said looking back at was kind of weird I thought cats where all loners they dont live together but these cats are living together in harmony,I wonder if there is any other clans...Silver thought where intrupted when A Black cat w/ a brown under belly came running into the clearing."Shadow Clan Is attacking!"The cat yowled."Where?"I asked getting eager to know."By The ShadowClan border they moved the border!"  
The cat yeld."I`ll go and help!"I called over my shouder.I didnt hear what Firestar asked him but i too eager to see another clan.

Shadow`s POV:

I was hunting around what BrambleClaw told me was Shadow Clan`s border.I heared a yowl coming from the other i saw these cats Runing towrd me i didnt know what To think as a Huge cat With large jet black paws jumped me."Intuder!"The cat yowled landing on my back."What? I`m Still on thunder clan Territory!"I yowld And begain trying to buck him the noise from the fighting got the attetion from the rest of the patrol."BrambleClaw!"I yowl trying to get help there was no way I could take on a Whole patrol alone.I was finally able to get the cat off my back by runing up the trunk of a tree then jumping of and landing on my back knocking the breath out of him."BlackStar!'  
Another cat yowled jumping me to give the other time to one got me on my back revealing my soft under belly.I kicked at the cat whom was on top of me trying to throw him off.

A few heartbeats later Bramble claw and the others jumped into the clearing."Spiderlegs go ang get help!"Bramlclaw yowled to a Blackcat W/ a brown under belly.  
Bramble claw noticed Blackstar laying on the ground trying to catch his breath."Are you just gona sit there and do nothing or are you going to help me?!"I yowled getting his attetion.  
Brambleclaw knocked the cat off of me.I got up ready to attack another who was charging towrds me and Brambleclaw.I swiped at the cat knocking him over. befor i could give that cat a scare to think twice about 'Blackstar' what the other called him leaped onto my back knocking me to the ground."of course Thunder Clan is taking in rouges and kitty pets"Blackstar scoled I struggled beneath him trying to get free. then i realised i felt the chaos energy welling up in side.I was`nt sure if it would work but is worth a shot."Chaos Control"I yowled Dissapearing from underneath black star and reapearing in front of him."Wha-"He was cut off by me leaping onto him.I scratched and bit every where i could untill he yowled "Retreat".Him and The other shadowclan warriors ran back towrd there came bounding up to see the leader limping away."aww man i missed it!"Silver said."Shadow how did you do that?"Brambleclaw asked.  
"I used chaos control it allows me to bend time and space around me"I said looking at looked at me as if i had grown a second head."What?"I asked.

We came back into the clearing. jayfeather came up with herbs ready to treat ant only me and bramble claw had my wounds wer treated Some kits came bounding up to me asking me if i could tell them a story about where i came from and what not. I decided to tell them where i was born befor i was turned into A cat."Well I used to be a twoleg"I told the young looked at me with an exited gleam in there eyes."I was born in a place called Space colony ARK"I continuded."It was floating around the planet like the moon does".They looked at me and asked what did it look like from there."What i saw was the planet that where living on now".I told them.  
"I`ve never been on this plant befor I never knew what it was like to breath in fresh when i came onto this planet for the first time I was tricked by a evil fat twoleg that every one called eggman."I said noticeing that some of the older cats gathered around to hear."I helped him with his evil plans until I met sonic and his friends"I continude "Hey Faker you telling them about your past?"Sonic said bouning up to the others gave sonic a confused look when he called shadow'Faker'."As i was saying...".  
A few minutes later of telling the abbout the fight him and sonic got into."We use a abillaty to trasport the ark to its original place"I whole clan was around Shadow by the time he had finished."heh it looks like you could tell good stories faker"Sonic stated."Shut up Hedgehog"I resorted to sonic."Hedgehog?"Asked one of the kits "he`s a Cat!"another one of the kit said supressing a Mrow of laughter."Me and sonic used to be hedgehogs befor we where cats"I told them.

A few moments later A She-cat with a sand colored pelt came up to him with firestar."This is Sand storm"Firestar said introduceing his mate.  
"your friends are willing to join the clan you know"he said glancing towrd sonic and the others."I know I`m still unsure about all of this"I said looking towrd Firestar."wont you be lonly if you go with out your friends?"Sandstorm asked look at him."Friends? Me and sonic were never friends I olny helped him defeat one enemy we bolth had."I said noticeing that sonic came up to join them."C`mon Shad You cant be a loner ALL the time"Sonic said surpressing a Mrow of laughter.  
I let out a low growl warning sonic."Shadow calm down you dont need to get worked up."he said trying to calm him down."wow you get grumpy faster than jayfeather!"  
Said a she cat who was draging her hind legs."I`m bairlight"She greeted.I looked at her legs then asked."What happened to your legs?"I she cat looked at her legs then looked at shadow "I broke my back."She answerd.A she cat came bounding up to her giving shadow a glare.'what are you doing your suposed to be resting!"The she cat said to the younger.  
"uh I think she will need all of the exersise she could get"I said looking ate the she cat who was noe glareing at me."NO she need her rest!"She yowled.  
"I might not be a med cat but I`ve went throughTraining to be a Twoleg Docter!"I yowled at gave me a darker glare."Twolegs Know nothing about Broken backs!"She yowled.  
"yes they do I`ve had to have treatmeant on my back!"I yowled now geting frustraded.I gave her a hard cold glare warning her not to say any thing."I`ve felt the scare on yur back shadow"  
said the familiar voice of the med cat.  
"it is on the same place where biarlight broke hers"  
He said."mille will you just stop being overly protective for once?"jayfeather asked sounding paded away knowing she had lost this arguement."Really let me see"aske dragged herself around to shadow`s back to see a small scar."how did you get that scar?"Sha asked."I broke my back while working on a twoleg monster." I said looking at her."how are you able to walk?"She asked."I had surgry on it the two legs put metal peices in my back to keep it from healning wrong"  
I looked at him with is blind stare.I got shivers down my spine when i felt his was something odd about that cat I just know it.

Nightfall had came I padded into the aprentice den and layed down tin the nest i sleeped in the night befor.I woke up in a green forest the smell of prey and oter cats.  
I decided to look around then i found my self standing infront of a butiful tortishell sweet sent wraped around me."Hello"the she cat greeted."I am spottedleaf And you must be Shadow"She said.I looked at her in confusion."H-how do you know my name?"I asked."This is starclan I was watching you fight today aganst that shadow clan patrol I saw you disapear and reapear during that fight"She ignoring his question."I`m guessing you heard the other cat say my name then"I guessed."follow me" spottedleaf said gesturing wither tail to follow.I looked around when we came to a clearing full of other cats all from other clans."wow..."I said looking around with amazement.  
I noticed a flame color pelt dash past me."Firestar? How did he get here?"I asked."That is only 8 of his ninelives shadow he wony be with starclan until he`s lost his ninth life"  
She said watching the slitly transparent cat dash into the woods."Ninth life?"I asked lookin at her confused."All leader`s get nine Lives so they could lead there clan and have more chances." she answered."I looked around to notice a grey she cat that had matted fur padded up to them"Hello yellowfang"Spotted leaf greeted."Where are the others?"yellofang asked.  
Befor spotted leaf could answer Jayfether padded up to them with sonic and amy hard on his paws."I found these two wandering around"he said looking at ,Blaze and tails came bounding up with another cat who wat a tabby with a long tail."Hello Longtail"Spotted leaf greeted the tom as he padded up."ok were all here lets fill them in on whats going on"  
said was oblivously eager to get this done and over with.A few minuted had past after they told me sonic and the others that The evil verson of Starclan The darkforest was planning to attack and they sent sonic and them here to help."So you guy turned us into cats?"i assked looking confused."no the ray of light that hit you did"spottedleaf answered.  
We need to get back.

I woke up the next day wondering if that was a dream or was it real. i padded out side of the apprentices den and padded ofer to high ledge.  
I was going to speak to Fire star and tell him That I have made up my mind if there ansistors wants me to help then i have no other choice but to join Thunder clan as an apprentice.

TO BE CONTINUDE! 


	3. The gathering

Chapter 3

Shadow`s POV:

I climbed up to the leader den"Firestar?" I asked befor entering "come in" I heard the familar voice of the leader

"Uh firestar i`ve made up my mind" I said getting a suprised look from the leader."whats your decision?"He asked giving

me a courios stare."I wish to join the clan" I said looking at the leader."Then we will be holding the cerimony shortly" he said

A few moments later I soon herd a yowl from highledge"Let all cat who are old enought to catch their own prey gather here beneath

highledge for a clan meeting"Yowled the clan came out and sat down gathering around."Our guesst have decided to join

our clan as Aprentices"He yowled.""Shadow will you please come and stand below highledge?" he asked looking at Me.I padded to where he asked me

to stand."I Firestar leader of thunder clan call to out warrior ansisters to look down apon this cat"He said looking down towrds me

"Shadow will you up hold the warrior code Defend it and protect it with even with the cost of your life?"He asked.I looked

up to him."I do"I said my voice quivered a bit."Then from this day on until you recive your warrior name you will be known as...Shadowpaw Your mentor

Will be Brambleclaw and may starclan light your path"He clan started cheering"Shadowpaw Shadowpaw"

I padded up to my mentor and touch noses with him accepting the challenges that will soon come.

After the cerimony every one had gotten thier aprentice names other than tails he wasnt old enough to be apprenticed yet.

I ended up bumping into sonic..Or i sould say sonicpaw...He looked at me and said."Watch where ya going Shadow!"He looked at me

With a michivious gleam in his came padding up to me"hi rosepaw"I greeted her by her apprentice name."Hi Shadowpaw"She greeted back

Amy had dovewing as a got stuck with sonic,Silver`s mentor is spiderleg,Blazes is squrrelflight,And tails had a suregent mother

her name is daisy."Shadowpaw"My mentor called to me.I bounded up to him eager to know what we are going to do today"Shadowpaw i`m going to show you

around the territory with lionblaze and spiderleg"he said.I looked over my shoulder and saw lionblaze pading up with sonicpaw,And spiderleg pading up with silverpaw

hard on his paws.I looked over to lion blaze as we left the hollow"goodluck with your apprentice"I gaveme a confused stare."What do you mean?"He asked

"Sonic is a very hyper person he cant sit still"I told him."I`ll have him working he wont be sitting still unless i have nothing for him to do other then

apretice dutys"He said padding ahead."Well it looks like I will have stuff to do as well i`m not gona slack off"I mummbled to my self.

We came back to the clearing my mentor was organizing Border and hunting patrols.

I was told I was luck to have the deputy as a mentor."Shadowpaw we need to start battle training"He told me i followed him to the training was a sandy clearing With trees surrounding it."ok i`ve seen you fight shadowpaw why dont you show the other apprentices

how you were able to knock blackstar out"he said."Ok" I said Bramble claw leaped onto My back I bucked for a while then I dashed up a tree and jumped off landing on my back knocking the breath out of my mentor i got up and walked got up."ok i want the apprentices to practice that move" He said panting."sorry about that" i said."Its only training Shadowpaw."He said.

After training most of the apprentices whent to sleep.I decided to get started on the apprentice dutys.I padded to the medcat,Jayfeather,And told him I was going to care for the gave me a stick with a foul smellin moss ball at the told me to wash my paws when i got done.I padded over to the elders and told them i was here to check for fleas and ,A plump elder, started telling stories while i was checking him for fleas.

I was glad i was finished with that.I went into the forest to grab Some fresh moss for the elders bedding.I noticed mousefur was looking depresed."Whats wrong?"I asked while making their looked at me and told me how she lost her den mate longtail."I know what its like to lose some one close...I`ve been afraid to get close to any one"I told looked at me."When you lost your friend how long ago when it happened?" She asked.I stoped and looked at he ans said "long befor you where kitted"i looked at and asked how long ago exactly."50 years ago i wasnt a cat then i was close to a twoleg who was kill in front of me...I was barly 5 years old then..."I said with a sigh.

I soon finished with the elders after i brought them some fresh kill i went into the aprentice den and fell asleep.

**Jayfeathers POV**

I woke to darkness as i do every time i wake up.I padded out side to warm my fur. it was a warm day in newleaf.I heard a cat padding up to me.I reconized the sent of shadowpaw.I felt sadness flowing off of him.I felt it when he first arrived to the others had happy emotions flowing off of them, but shadowpaws was alway`s sad."what Are you looking at?!"Shadowpaw saidclearly enough to point out he was irratated."What do you mean by 'looking'?"I said with a growl."I already know that your blind"Shadow said stomping towrd his padded up to me."My apprentice decided that it was funny to get him all worked up"lionblaze said staring at shadowpaw"I made sonic paw clean out the elders den"."I Think Shadowpaw need to learn some manors"I said with a wing padded up to me and lionblaze with her apprentic hard on her paws."Rosepaw Why dont you go and talk to blazepaw?"She asked rosepaw."Ok"She said and bounded towrds Blazepaw and squrrelflight."do you think we should tell them?"Lionblaze asked.I flash a glare at him."I Shadow paw already knows about Our powers Thanks to starclan"I said with Growl.

A few moments of silence had past.I noticed shadow paw bounding up to them after lionblaze told him that thet need to speak in privit."So what is this all about?"Shadowpaw asked."Is it about your powers?"He asked surprising lionblaze and dovewing.I gave him a cold glare befor talking."yes,Bramble claw said that you disapeard after Saying 'Chaos Control'Then reapeard in frotn of blackstar"I finished."Yeah its one of my many abilaty`s,I`f i get to worked up i`ll have the power to destroy the forest"He was a hint of sadness in his voice Like he didnt like that ability."Luckly tigerStar isnt talking to you or training you"Lionblaze said."No not him but another is,His name is hawkfrost,He`s trying to talk me into traingin with him a holebunch more cats,I refused and he still keeps coming back"Shadowpaw lionblaze and Dovewing gave him a startled stare."He`s useing my sorrow to try to lul me itno th Darkforest."He finished."How did you know that he was`nt from starclan?"I asked him."I Saw a dark aroa surounding him,If he visits me again tonight I`ll kill him,and if its another Dark forest cat who try`s then that cat will die."Shadowpa finished."Ya know shadow will go through with a threat lik that".Said sonicpaw.I jumped as Sonicpaw caught me off gaurd.

We arived back into the hollow after our talk i padded to my dan and fell asleep

**Sonicpaws POV**:

I fell my self awakening in the hunting grounds of starclan.I looked around then i saw jayfeather walking towrd me."there you are"He said looking at me."I just got here ya know"I said folowing him to the rest of the star clan cats."I dont think i could get used to this"I said looking around."were here cuz Bluestar wanted me to get you"Jayfeather said."Okay jay"I said only geting a familiar glare."Hello Bluestar"jayfeather said as they walked up to a russian blue she-cat.I diped my head To her."hello jayfeather and you must be sonicpaw"she at her she was butiful but I already knew that she is long since pass.

After I woke i decided to go on a run but to be stoped by lionBlaze."where are you going?"he asked."n a run around the territory I wont be long"I said."around the whole territory? That would take you forever!"He said looking at me."na it will only be a few minutes"I said padding out of camp befor he can say any thing.I dashed towrd the direction of windclan.I stoped and started to run along the I was stoped by some wind clan cats."Does thunder clan let their apprentices run haywire all over the territory?"Asked a black tom."I wouldnt be surprised breezepelt." a she-cat said to the black tom."You guy`s must be wind clan"I said"I`ve heard you guy`s are the fastest cats in the forest"I said with a gleam in my eye."Yes that is true are chalenging that?"Breezepelt said noticeing the gleam in my eyes."yes i am"I said."I want to see how fast you can run how about a race to the lake and back?"I said."Hmm I got nothing important right now so why not?"Said breezepelt."heheh On your mark,get set, GO,"I said dashing off leaving breezepelt in the dust.

I soon arived at the lake.I looked behind me to see breeze pelt following about an hour way."how?"He wasnt able to finish."your looking at the fastest thing alive"I said triumphantly."Sonic paw?SonicPaw!"I heard lionblaze calling bounded up to me noticing breezepelt panting."I was just testing the wind clan cats speed"I said looking at lionblaze."It looks like you beat me this time but next time you`ll be thinking twice about winning"Breezepelf growled.

Me and lionblaze hutned then returned to camp with some freshkill.

**Silverpaws POV****:**

I had just finished some apprentice duty`s. there really simple since there was only two elders."Silverpaw"I heard my mentor,Spiderleg,Call my name.I bounded up to are going on a border i was more exited for was the gathering and me sonic and shadow where attending to it the other apprentices wont be able to attend to it cuz it would be too soon came to the Shadowclan border They had just recently marked their Borders

**Me:I`m Glad That I`m doing this this idea had been haunting me for a while**

**Shadow:Why do we need to be cats?**

**Sonic:cuz its the story**

**Amy:ewww Why do we need to eat dead animals?**

**Jayfeather:Prey is Prey.**

**Shadow:Food is Food.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT SONIC AND CO BELONG TO SEGA AND THE SONIC TEAM**

**THE WARRIORS BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER!**


	4. Warriors

**Me: Here we are with another cross over!**

**Sonic:NUUU WHY!?**

**Shadow:Cuz He Wants to thats why**

**Shadowstep:MY INTERNET IS BEING A B******

**Shadow:...**

**sonic:...**

**Chapter 4**

**Silverpaws` POV:**

We had finished the border patrol by the time it was "sun high" Thats what the cats call 12:00.I Decided to sleep for tonight so i wont be is my first gathering.

**Shadowpaws POV****:**

I was woken up by a paw proding my side.I look up to see it was Brambleclaw."Come on you need to get up for the gathering"He said.I had forgoten about it.I got up and quickly groomed my self.I padded out side and found my self sitting next to silverpaw."Hi shadowpaw!"He greeted sounding exited."I wonder when we will be leaveing"I i could get a reply the group of cats started fileing one by one out of camp.

We were running towrd the wind clan border.I looked at Sonicpaw when we arived we were about a tails length from the soon crossed a tree bridge onto a small island i looked around then i saw blackstar perched on a branch in a big eyed the thunderclan cats as we entered I returned the must`ve felt my glare cuz he quickly looked away.

Firestar leaped up on a branch and was watching the windclancat file in with riverclan hard on their paws.A young shadow clan warrior walked up to looked simalar to TigerStar.I looked at him for a moment then looked away."You must me the cat who nearly took out a patrol single pawed"Said the tabby."Yeah I guess"I replied."I`m Tigerheart"he introduced himself."My name is Shadowpaw"I introduced my self."Blackstar said that he shredded you"Tigerheart said."Not really,I knocked him out"I supressed a mreow of laughter."How did you manage that?"He asked."He got on my back I dashed up a tree jumped off and landed on my back"I said."You must be strong then I`ve never seen a cat carry another cat twice it own size up a tree"He said

The gathering had started with wind clan."One of my warriors reported to me that there wasa thunder clan apprentice who was on the border"The wind Clan leader started."Breezepelt told me that this aprentice ran faster than a cheeta,Other than that prey has been good"He inished then firestar Stared."Thank you oneStar for shareing your clan has Six new aprentices"he started."Only three came along Sonicpaw,Silver paw,And Shadowpaw,Thunder clan welcomes the three new aprentices,prey has been good so far"Firestar riverclan leader Started."Riverclan Has been well prey is running and we have kits on the way"The river clan leader sat back down."Thank you mistyStar"Black Star said."There was a border dispute with thunderclan I had witnessed a cat who could disapear and reapeard I belive it is Thunderclans apprentice Shadowpaw"He paused for a heartbeat."Other than the strainge occerence prey has been running well"The shadowclan leader finished

We returned to camp.I was loaded with questions about how i was able to disapear and reapear.I told then I was able to bend time and space.I returned to my nest and soon fell asleep.

I woke up in darkforest This is the third night i have been said that i should spy on them for the clan.I wasgreeted by hawkfrost."Welcome back shadowpaw did you make up your mind?"Asked the dark warrior."Yes I did"I said glareing at him."Goodwhat is it then?"He asked."I will train in the darkforest"I said.I followed hawkfrost to a small clearing where i saw ivypool and blossomfall.I was surprised to see them here and they where surprised to see me."Ok Now to start i would like to introduce Shadowpaw to the dark for-"He was cut off when i let out a hiss."Just begin already I dont have all night!" another darkforest warrior padded up to me and swiped at me for hawkfrosts surprise i was behind the warrior and pinned it down and killed it with on swipe to the gave me a startled dismissed the apprentices.

I woke up the next day finding the blood from that warrior on my paw.I quikly cleand it off.I padded out side To see jayfeather pad across the clearing towrds me."What happend in the darkforest"He asked eager to know."I killed a Darkforest warrior and i saw ivypool"I looked at me."well one less enemy i guess"He said and shruged.

After that talk with jayfeather I went to another training session.I Was paired up with sonicpaw and blazepaw."This is a team effort each team must work together"Bramble claw said eyeing me and sonic."ok you have three minutes to make a plan"."ok sonic you head for the bush i`ll keep any cat who will try to get in the way blazepaw you defend our base at all costs"I finished The other two nodded in brambleclaw gave the word sonic raced towrds the other was runing at the normal speed of a cat to make things fair.I knocked rosepaw out of sonics way the dashed to stop silverpaw I was cut off by molepaw.I heard sonic triuphant yowl I looked up to see and sonic had mde it to the other side."good job"Brambleclaw praised."Tomarrow will be another training session"He finished.

I padded to the fresh kill pile and picked a plump i could start eating i noticed one of the kits came bounding up to me"Its not fair!"Yowled the kit.I reconized the kit it was said that he would br 6 moons by the next gathering."Twinkit the next gathering is only a moon away"I said trying to reasure him."But i want to train with sonic!"He yowled then ran off towrd sonicpaw.I sighed _at least he doesnt have to worry about night training sessions_ I thought to my self.

Three moons has past since we arived in thunder clan tails or I sould saw twinkit was given his aprentice name two moons ago nights in the darkforest was getting harder and harder I was at the poit of chaos blasting the place just to get rid of the I was hoping to have a normal nights sleep but I woke in dark forest again.I padded to Tigerstar and told him that i was sick of this place and that the next time i come here i would attack laught at my thrn his laugh was interupted when I leaped on him and gave him a reason to be Darkforest melted away and I was dreaming once again.

The next day I was on my first assesment.I had to catch three squrrells two mice and a didnt take to long befor I caught my first mouse.A few moments later I was carrying my catches back to the i walked into camp I was being eyed by the other cats they where murmering things. I droped off my fresh kill and layed down in a shady patch.I noticied that the My fellow clanmates where glareing at me. So I padded to highledge and asked firestar who was also eyeing me with susption."Firestar is there something wrong?"I asked noticing he was eyeing me down."Yes there is I need to talk to you in privet" the leader said leaping up the highledge. I folowed enterd his den then he looked at me still eyeing me."The others say they saw you by the shadowclan border And they also said that you where suposed to be by windclan border what where you doing over there?"He asked."Who said that?BrambleClaw Told me to hunt by Shadowclan border."I said."I`m guessing you have a grudge against sonicpaw then"Firestar stated."Sonicpaw?That Crowfood eating MangePelt!He saying that cuz I worked with A twoleg named doesnt know that I was spying on him cuz I only reprted to tails!"I yowled.A red aura started to flow around me when I started yowling."Calm down Shadowpaw I`ll Talk to him ok?"Firestar said with a startled look on his face.I calmed down a little but the red aura was still floating around be I should go on a walk.I padded out of the leaders den to notice that all of thunder clan was stareing at me.I looked at them then padded out of the camp."Hey Shadowpaw where are you going?"Aked one of the aprentices.I ignored him and continude walking.

I soon found myself at the lake.I decided to try to relax my self."i`m sick of him acusing me of anything that happens.".I growled to myself."Who?".Asked the familiar voice of the med cat.I looked at him then looked out towrds the lake."sonicpaw who else?!".I growled.I wanted to be was Jayfeather here in the first place? Isnt he blind?.I thought to my self."I can navigate this forest easily".He said with a low growl."Dont you have any thing better to do?"I flashed back at by the look on his face he felt the aura that surrounded me."What got you all worked up?".He said with a irratated tone."Its not your buissness!".I yowled at aura was getting brighter and i could feel the chaos energy building up."Leave me alone!".I yowled befor dashing off into the forest.

I found myself at the entrance to a tunnel I figured no cat would be able to find me in inside it was dark...Really dark it smelt of earth.I found my self at some sort of under ground was a ledge.I took a glance up at the ledge I had yo take another glance cuz I thought I saw some thing.I saw another cat it was almost bald only a few patches of fur claws where over growl and its blind eyes where buldging."Who are you?!".I demmanded still upset."My name is rock by your sent i can tell that your very upset".The old cat meowed.I looked at him seeing that his Blind gaze was fixed on me."Is it raining?"He meowed.I strained to hear i heared the sound of rain hitting the ground.I figured that i should get out of here befor it floods.I rand back the way i had came from ending up running into lionblaze,jayfeather, and dovewing."Shadowpaw?!"lionblaze excaimed."We`ve been looking every where for you!".Dovewing said.I followed them out side and back to the time we got there it was pouring fur was plasterd to my sides.I quickly got to the apprentice den and decided to lie down.I cleand my self dry befor falling asleep

It felt like i only had a heart beat of sleep when a heard the cat on watch yowl 'intruders'.I ran out side to see that wind clan was attacking.I got slashed by breezepelts found him self what he thought was a weak he could react i was on top of him.I looked over my shoulder and I saw silverpaw had three windclan warriors pined with his got out of under me and i felt his claws rake my side.I turned my crimson gaze on froze when he saw me.I had met him in the for him that hawkfrost had pulled me off of him would`ve been ran to the side of one of his clan mates.I looked to see that onestar the leader of windclan was making his way to firestar.I used my chaos control to get in front of him befor he could take Firestars last life."look what we have here".I said as soon as I apeared infront of looked at me with shock in his eye`s."You must be Shadowpaw!".Exclaimed the windclan leader.I batted at his head a few star had noticed that I was taking on Onestar."retreat!".The wind clan leader yowled after looking over my of the wind clan cats dashed out of the hollow.I looked behind me to see Firestars lifeless body.I padded up to him then I reconized the sweet smell of Spotted leaf."Spottedleaf?"I said looking up from firestars didnt look at me she was looking at Firestar."Shadowpaw?"Sonicpaw looked at me.I glanced back at him."Shadowpaw cant you heal injury`s?"He said looking at me."I`ve only healed my self I`ve never tryed it on others...Its worth a shot tho"I said putting a paw on firestars body.A green light apeared Befor every ones eyes Firestar`s wounds disapeared and He let in a gasp of fresh air."Firestar?"Snadstorm said when she saw The thunder clan leader started geting up."how-"He was cut off."Firestar!"Sandstorm said and nudged him.I Started to loose consciousness."Shadowpaw!".I couldnt see witch cat who had yowled my name befor I passed out.

I woke in the hunting grounds of starclan."Shadowpaw?" I heard the familiar voice of bluestar."Huh?" I said looking around."A-am I dead?"I asked looking at bluestar."not yet." she said."There you are!"I heard jayfeathers voice behind me."Jayfeather?"I said looking at him."Come on I`m taking you back to the clans"He said looking at me then looking at bluestar."What you did was very brave"She said befor I woke up in the med cats den.I decided to stay down so I wont get a a while Firestar padded in."Ah your awake!"He said padding by the nest I was in.I sat up and looked at him."thank you Shadow paw."He said with a proud look in his face."Uh no problem?"I said still a little dazed."We all thought you had given me your Life!" Exclaimed Firestar."I`m the Ultimate Life Form"I said only getting a confused look from every cat ho was there."brambleclaw said the your ready for you naming cerimony."He said.I looked at firestar then said."really?".He nodded.I thought that it would be a long time befor I got my full name.

A few moments later firestar called the meeting."I Firestar leader of thunderclan call upon our ansistors to look down apon this young apprentice has he save my life and risked his own for the clan".He looked at me."Shadowpaw will you uphold the warrior code protect it and defend it with even to cost of your life?"He asked.I paused for a heartbeat."I do"I with the powers of starclan I give you your warrior name From this day on you will be known as...Shadowstep..For the honor of you power."He Clan cheered my new name"Shadowstep".

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Dark times

Chapter 5  
Shadowsteps POV:  
The next morning had past out of all of us I was the only one to recive my warrior name."Shadowstep"I heard the voice of the deputy call my name."yeah?"I said looking at brambleclaw."Can you assist me and Firestar?We`re going to Wind clan territory to figure out why the attacked us like that".He finished."Ok I will go with you"I said following brambleclaw and firestar.  
We soon arived at the wind clan didnt have to wait long for a patrol to arive."We need to speek to onestar" wind clan patrol looked surprised to see firestar took us to thier was a dip in the moorlands. It was sheltered by gorse we entered camp onestar came up to us."Your suposed to be dead!"The windclan leader exclaimed."He would`ve been if it wasnt for me!"I said countering the wind clan leaders words."Onestar why did you attack us?You had no reason to"Firestar said keeping himself calm."Your warriors has been stealing prey from our territory!"the wind clan leader said."your lieing".I said giving him a hard cold glare."No i am not! I`ve seen the warriors my self!"He exclaimed looking at me with disgust."Shadowpaw You know nothing of what I`ve seen!"."Its Shadowstep Not shadowpaw"I corrected him."Ok 'Shadowstep'"He said mokingly."Take me to where you saw this prey stealer."I said commandingly.  
After a few moments one star had led me out of camp and too the place where he claimed he saw the thunderclan prey stealer.I then caught the sent of other cats in the must`ve known that I would demanded to see this prey too soon after we arrived I was ambushed by windclan was surprised to see that his own clan had dis obeyed him."Gah!"I yowled as a strainge tortishell tom clawed at my legs."Stop pull back!"The wind clan leader they stoped Onestar glared at the loner who led the attack."Sol!"Onestar growled."Sol?"I asked looking confused."Onestar cant you see that thunder clan will use him against you! I`ve seen the aura the flowed around him!"Sol exclaimed."That would be no surprise" I said surprising sol and onestar."it wont be the first time I would be use as a 'weapon of mass destruction'I dont think Firestar would like to use me against the clans tho it would be against the 'warrior code'"I said getting a even more surprised look from the cats around me."When was the last time you where used?"Asked onestar."Not to long ago."I answered.  
I had helped one star chase the loner out of the clans territory after that he showed me where he saw the prey stealer.I reconised the sent it was the loner 'sol' Not a thunder clan had returned to windclans camp.I had told firestar what had happened."Hmm...I knew he would come back."Firestar headed back to thunderclan we got back sonicpaw came rushing up to had sleeped throught the cerimony."Hey shadowpaw!"The colbalt blue tom called to me."sonicpaw its Shadowstep now"I corrected him."Okay then Shadowstep."He had corrected him self soon after I corrected him."Jayfeather lionblaze and dovewing wants to talk to you.". looked at him and thought to myself.'they probably want to know whats going on right now...'.I padded over to them."What do you guys want know?"I asked. I clearly knew what the where going to ask me."What happened in wind clan dovewing told me that you had left camp but she couldnt get a clear detail on what you where doing."asked lionblaze. I told them about how Sol had ambushed me in an attempt to get rid of exchanged shocked glances.I padded away befor they could ask any more questions.  
The next morning had had to go to the mountains with jayfeather another she-cat called leafpool.I got stuck mentoring sonicpaw and blazepaw until they got for me blazepaw had respect for the other hand sonicpaw was as reckless as he was as a hedgehog.  
I decided to try to drain some of sonics energy by making him climb had tought me enough to treat most I was basicly the replacement for squrrellflight,lionblaze, and decided to try to impress me by climbing the biggest tree in the forest.I watched him closely. I knew how reckless he could had lost his footing on the branch he was on and he landed ontop of me so his wounds werent too serous."ow..."he said getting up."I told you not to go up there!"I scolded him.I then noticed that his front paw was broken.I helped him get back to camp."OW!"He yowled when he tryed to put whieght on it."Stay still!" I told him while i was wraping his paw with the cast i had the training I had to become a docter pulled off."Great"He said had drug her self into the med den to see what had happened."What is that on his paw?"She asked."its a cast It will make sure his paw heals correctly."I explained."Oh..."Biarlight said.  
That night I slept in the med I had found my self in Jayfeathers dream some how."Sadowstep?How did you get here?"He askedlooking at me with surprise."I dont know but sonicpaw was being reckless and fell out of the great oak."I said."Let me guess he broke his paw?"Jayfeather guessed."yes he did.I made a cast and put it on his paw it sould be dry by the morning.I also gave him a poppy seed to help him sleep.I dont know how lionblaze can handle the energy he gots"I told jayfeather."Lionblaze complains about that energy he say`s he`s like a kit who got a hold of sugarcane"Jayfeather replied.I couldnt help but let out a meroww of next morning came and sonic wa complaining about his paw."Hey shadowstep!"I heard the familiar voice of twinpaw."yes twinpaw?"I said looking at the young twintailed was wondering if you could take over my battle training today.I sighed." If I have to come back to camp for a injured cat then we`re coming back ok?"I told twinpaw.I took him to the trainging hollow where I had tought him how to use his tails for a usefull attack."Shadowstep!"I heard dovewing call my name.I turned around to look at her."There was a badger attack!Brakenfur and ivypool are badly hurt!"She exclaimed."ok I`ll be head back to camp"I said."you get back to camp aswell ok?"I told took off into the direction of camp.I used chaos control to teleport there to get started on treating the wounded didnt have bad wounds but brakenfur`s wounds were deep.I got started on treating his wounds then use my healing ability to heal the toms wounds.I looked at ivypool`s wound and treated them aswell."goodnes Why do I have to take over for three cats?"I asked out loud."cuz your the strongest and second best when it comes to medical."I heard Greystripes voice behind me.I gave him a quick glance but remained quiet."i`m going to hunt this badger down befor it injurs any more cats."I decided quickly."By your self?"Greystripe asked."yes do you have a problem?"I looked at him with a cold glare.I heard one of the kits say:"wow its like there is two jayfeathers".  
It didnt take me long to find the was bigger than I thought but I managed to give it Fatal wounds on its neck.I returned to camp I didnt notice thae long scratch I had along my side until biarlight had mentined it."Your hurt!"The she cat got the attention of the whole clan."Here i`ll treat your wounds"Said a she cat with only one eye."Thanks brightheart."I said as she started treating my limped in form out side."What happened to you?"He asked looking at the cobweb wrap that bright heart had put on."Badgers"I said."From the look on sonicpaws face told me that he was about to start in with the insults he calls 'teasing'."I dont want to hear it right now ok?"I said flashing a glare at him."Ok shad"He said limping back out.  
Sonicpaws POV:  
I had just limped out of the med den.I cant belive he volenteared to mentor bolth me and blaze,Not to mention The med cat dutys as well!."hey bumblestripe!"I called to a grey tabby that had dark flecks accross his body."yeah?"He asked looking at me."You`ve known jayfeather and his littermate whats he like?"I asked I never got to know the med cat."Well he could be a pain in the tail at times,If you want to know more about him you should go and talk to brambleclaw."Bumblestripe said."okay..."I said I was cut off by foxleap."I will tell you now having shadowstep here,Its like having two jayfeathers!"Exclaimed the red warrior."Really?no wonder why his glare is SO familiar!"i said relizing That jayfeathers tmper was no better than shadows."Hey whats shadow like any way?"Asked foxleap."He has a REALLY bad temper I`ll tell you that on top of that He`s tryed to destroy the planet he`s worked with The twoleg who Turned us into cats and helped him nearly take over the world!"I said telling my point of view of shadowstep."Then he`s evil"Foxleap summed up."very"I me and foxleap gave Shadowstep a hard cold glare."Why are you guy`s glaring at shadowstep?"Silverpaw asked as he padded up."He helped us save the world sonic,Remember solaris?Mephiles?Any one?"Silverpaw said lookin at me.I turned my glare towrds silver. "Not to mention Blackdoom!He saved the planet befor he helped all of your friends bring you back to life after mephilis killed you!"Silver keeped on going."What going on here?"Asked the familiar voice of Shadowstep."uh..."I said reliizing he had padded up."I want to talk to you in privit sonic"He said through greitted teeth.I gave foxleap a startled glance befor following him out of camp.  
We arived at the lake and shadow turned to me."Why are you telling the clan all of the bad things I`ve done?"He asked my surprise he didnt look angry,He looked more upset."Cuz i`m telling them some parts that you left out of your story"I told I had said that he gave me that hard cold glare."What if I tell them when you get a hold of a chaos emerald you go super crazy and destroy every thing?"He said giving me a colder glare."You meen fleetway?He`s long gone Shad"I said looking at him."They dont know that!"He resorted.I looked at him my eyes wide."So what Faker?Who do you tjink they`ll belive?"I said stareing at him.

Shadowsteps POV:  
I glared at sonic for a while after his last it hit was friends with every cat in the clan. If I would say something against him they wont belive had seen my relization."I`m gona let you think about this your self Faker"He said padding he turned around I gave him a hit on the head with me claws gave me a glare then padded off."It seems like you are going to be the next tigerclaw"Sonic paw said calling over his shoulder.I glanced up to him and gave hima startled he really go that far?.Telling the clan that I`m trying to take over the forest?. I got to do something and something I could start running back to camp Lionblaze stoped me."Whats wrong?"He asked when he saw my face.I just looked at him then told him about the rumers sonicpaw had been told him about taking it to where I could get exiled."Oh no!"He said dashing off towrd camp.I followed him hard on his paws when we exploded into camp the clan had gotten startled.I noticed squrrelflight and leafpool where mmurmering something then one of the queens padded up to me."where are my kits?"She asked glareing at whole clan was giving me a cold glare."I-I dont know!"I said relizing that the queen was accusing me of taking her kits.I never would take kits from there mother."There probably some where in the territory!"I said looking at her."Liar!"yowled the father of the kits.I looked around to notice that the whole clan was surrounding me."Shadowstep,Why are you just standing there?Go and get the kits!"Yowled the one who started all this.  
I raced out of the camp looking every it hit me,The could be in the tunnels!I dashed to the closed tunnel entrance.I found my self lucky the kit where out side of the tunnel.I sighed with relef when I saw them."comon you three your mothers blaming me for your dissapearance"I told the kits  
When I arrived to camp I found the glares of the whole clan on me once again."Whats going on?"Said the familiar voice of firestar.I knew he still trusted me other than tails amy blaze and silver."Shadowstep you found the kits!"Said the had noticed the clan was glaring at me again.I padded to my den after firestar got done holding a clan meeting.I fell asleep soon after I lied down.  
I soon woke in starclan."be warn Shadowstep your friend is training in the need to be carful about what you say and do"said the familiar voice of spottedleaf."Shadowstep.I need to let you in on the prophocy."She said."jayfeather has failed to tell you"She continude."There will be three...Kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws..."She told me this one befor."...Three must become four to challenge the darkness that lasts forever.,,,"I looked at this ther prophocy jayfeather thinks I am in?Am I the fourth cat of the prophocy?Or is it Firestar?I thought to my self for a while then to find my self in the ark time was diffrent.I found myself looking at jayfeather."Where is this?"He asked me."The place I was created in"I replied."follow me"I arived to a window in space colony ark and I showed him where we where at.  
Jayfeathers POV"  
"This is the planet that you live on"He told me.I looked at him then looked back at the planet.I couldnt belive that any thing could live so high in the sky.  
I woke to darkness the next morning.I decided to stay in a long walk to the mountains and back,All of my limbs where sore.I found my self in sonicpaws dream."What?!"I heard the familiar voice of sonicpaw.I creept closer to see what he was yowling about.I saw Hawkfrost there talking to him."Shadowstep Is planning to destroy the forest!"Yowled the dark warrior."I`ll tell firestar as soon as I wake up!"Sonicpaw said.  
I woke with a start.I padded out side to check if sonicpaw had woken up.  
TBC


	6. The Confusion begins

Chapter 6  
Jayfeathers POV :  
I was lucky to find him asleep in the apprentice den."I gota tell firestar!"I heard him say when he woke."Sonicpaw"I said padding up to ignored me and ran up highledge  
Sonicpaws POV :  
"Firestar!"I said when I got up to the top of highledge."Come in" he said.I padded into the leaders den."Is there something wrong?"asked the leader."Yes starclan gave me a warning!"I said."What did they say?"He asked getting eager."Shadowstep is planning on destroying the forest!"I gave me a confused stare."Witch cat told you this?"He asked."I didnt know who he was"I said."Can you tell me his color?"The leader asked."He was a brown tom"I said."hmmm..."He hummed."I`ll talk to Shadowstep and ask him,sonic paw,Why are you spreading so many rummors about him?"he finished."most of them are true!"I exclaimed."Well sonic paw i trust him ok i will keep an eye on him"The leader said dissmissing me."Sonicpaw!"I heard the irratated voice of the med cat."What are you thinking listening to that cat!"he yowled."what cat?"I asked."the one who spoke to you last night in your dreams!That was hawkfrost!"The med cat yowled at me."hawkfrost?!"I exclaimed."That mange pelt!He tricked me!"I yowled padding over to lionblaze."Whats wrong with you?"Asked my mentor."I was tricked by a darkforest cat!"I said loud enough for lionblaze to hear but no others."witch one?"he asked me eager to know."hawkfrost"I said answering his question.  
lionblaze taught me a few new says i`m ready for my final next morining I was out on my last assesment as an apprentice.I had caught three mice,a bird,And two i had returnded amy blaze and silver had finished their assesments held the cerimony a few hours after he got blaze amy and silver all got our warrior names."Congrats Sonicsong,rosepetal,blazeheart,And silverpelt"I heard the voice of Shadowstep."thanks?"I said still unsure if what hawkfrost said was true or not."Jayfeather told me he saw you in the darkforest,Why where you there?"He asked me."I dont know I wake up there every night."I said."You dont want to stay there sonicsong,They`re evil."Said the black and crimson warrior."And how do you know that?"I asked him."remember when I would wake up having to go to the meds den?"He asked me.I nodded."Those wounds hawkfrost gave me him self!"He said finishing his sentence."Wait you went to darkforest too?"I asked.I wasnt surprised to hear that he was training in the dark forest."I was there only to spy for the clan"He said glancing over to jayfeather."Theres going to be a battle The clans and dark forest."He said looking at me.  
Shadowsteps POV :  
"The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever"I repeated the prophocy to sonicsong."What does that mean?"He asked."Its a prophecy that jayfeather got for him lionblaze and dovewing"I nodded.I was about to go to share toungs with firestar had called me."Yes?"I said bounding up to him."Sonicsong told me that a starclan cat told him that you were planning on destroying the forest.I didnt belive him but do you know a cat who would say this?"He asked."It was hawkfrost,I nearly killed him the last time i went to probably wanted revenge"I gave me a startled look."you went to dark forest?"He asked."yes but it wasnt my choice hawkfrost keeps pulling me back there,well until i nearly killed him he stoped then."I let out a sigh."did you see any other cats?"he asked me."none of them a knew"I said.  
"Shadowstep!"I heard the alarming yowl of the med cat."Jayfeather?Whats wrong?"I said.I noticed that he was 'looking'At me."C-can you see me?"I kept quiet then his gaze trailed to behind me."Hawkfrost!"I yowled turning to see the darkwarrior.I looked I wasnt the only one who saw him."You bastard! Why do you have to keep bothering me!I`ve had enough of it from my memores!"I dark warrior just smirked at me."What memores why dont you tell your precous clan the truth?"Said the dark warrior."The truth?"Asked one of the cats that was around me."What truth?"I asked through gritted teeth."what about your precous maria"The dark warrior said.I noticed a figure appearing next to hawkfrost."M-maria..."I said in a low whisper."A twoleg?In starclan?"Dovewing asked."No!"I yowled."You let her go!"The cats around me started looking at me."Does it matter if I was a kittypet?Firestar was a kittypet!"I yowled."Shadow Calm down it not that he`s trying to do!He trying to make you use chaos blast!"Sonicsong yowled."Dont worry I`ll do that in your world hawkfrost!"I yowled."Then you`ll do it in your sleep!"Sonic yowled again.I dashed towrds hawkfrost giving him some nasty wounds befor he retreated back to the place of no `s figure dissapeard with him."What was that all about?"Asked jayfeather."He some how found out about the twoleg I was raised by..."I trailed off as those horrifying memorys came I snapped back to reality I noticed jayfeather he remembering something aswell?  
Two moons had passed and still no sign of is he planning? I guess only star clan could is half moon and I Asked if I could go to moon pool with said as long as I didnt get into fights with the other med arrived at the windclan border with Willowshine,flametail,And Kestrelflight waiting."who`s your apprentice jayfeather?"Asked Kestrelflight."I`m not his apprentice I am a warrior But I felt the need to speak with starclan"I said interupting jayfeather befor he could speak."okay..."Flametail soon arived to moon one of the med cats found a place and lied down.I soon found a place and lied down as nose gently touched the water And I soon fell asleep."What a Surprise!"I heard the voice of willowshine."Hmm?"I hummed turning around."Your jayfeathers friend?"The riverclan med cat asked."More of a rival then a friend"I said looking at the surprised face of willowshine."A rival?Thats no good."The she-cat stated."Willowshine?"I heard the voice of Kestrelflight."Kestrelflight Whats up?"Willowshine said looking a t Kestrelflight."By the way my name is Shadowstep"I introduced my self but the look on Kestrelflight`s face told me that he had an omen from starclan."Nothing much I cant find any starclan cats" The tom said."Kestrelflight?Willowshine?"I heard the voice of flametail padding up."Flametail?" Kestrelflight Asked."This is a surprise!"I heard the sarcastic mew of jayfeather.I sighed I knew this was some type of omen or something."There you guys are!"I heard the voice of yellowfang."Follow were having a meeting about whats to come and what not."The madded pelt starclan cat all followed her into a clearing where the starclan cats were siting."I found them now we can begin"Yellow fang said."Shadow step will you step to the center of our circle?"Blustar asked.I padded to the center of the Starclan cats."There is something you need to know."The former leader of Thunderclan said padding up to me."Beware as an old enemy shall come,Six must become nine to defeat the enemy that has the power of tousands"She finished."An old enemy Shall come...Eggman!"I said."wow you can inturpret prophecys fast!"kestrelflight exclaimed."But six must become nine?hmmm..."I said pretending to be deep in thought."We`ll figure that out when we get back Shadowstep"Jayfeather said eager to leave."Beware of a foe that has many talents who walked the shadows,the mephiles of the Shadow`s steps shall darken you path"When I heard that prophecy I knew who was coming The one who was revived by my Shadow."Mephiles Is coming back."I mummbled to flametail who was staring at me with a startled exspretion."He killed sonic befor and if he`s coming back then that means The Flames of disaster shall come forth to this world"I said padding med cats stoped and stared at me."The flames of disaster?"Jayfeather asked."other wise known as and mephiles combined will make the sun god solaris."I said looking at them."Sun god solaris?"Willowshine said looking at me."A god who eats time and space it took me sonic and silver in each different times to defeat it."I said explaining solaris."The omen for Iblis is flames that never go out in a ruined world"When I said that Flametail gasped."I`ve had a dream of everlasting flames in a ruined world!"He yowled."Dont worry Me sonicsong and silverpelt will stop `ll stop mephiles befor he could reawaken there id another problem tho,He will probably try to get A being that is sealed up within my soul to help him reawaken iblis."I said the med cats looked at me startled."Dont worry The angel of darkness Will not work for any one but the one he`s sealed up in.A thousand year old creature that destroyed a "I said the last part I mummbled to my self.  
When we came back to camp jayfeather called lionblaze and dovewing over."Shadowstep got a prophecy from bluestar"The blind med cat said."What was it?Is he the fourth cat in our prophecy?"lionblaze asked."No I am not but The one who turned me sonic and the others into cats is comming back the twoleg known as Dr,Ivo robotnik,Other wise known as eggman."I said they looked at me with a weird expretion."Any way This is only one prophecy I got the other on went like this 'Beware of a foe that has many talents who walked the shadows,the mephiles of the Shadow`s steps shall darken you path'I figured this one out when she mentioned 'mephelis'He has killed sonic befor and he`s most likly after me."I said."Dont worry We`ll protect you"Lionblaze said.I flashed a glare at him at the same time jayfeather did."wow The apprentices where right it is like there`s two jayfeathers!"dovewing exclaimed surrpressing a Mreow of laughter."quiet you-"I was cut off be an alrming yowl."The camp!"I yowled and dashed off."dovewing did you here any thing?"lionblaze said looking at she-cat shook her head.  
When we came back into camp I noticed that all the cats were quiet and asleep."What the?"I said as I heard the yowl again."The where is it comming from!?"I looked around then I noticed that it was comming from the twoleg place me sonic and the others had come from."The twoleg place!"I said dashing out.I went to the top of a hill to see what was was quiet there to.I looked dove wing caught up to me she looked at me then asked"How far can your senses go shadow?".I decided to cast my senses out to pinpoint where the yowl was comming from."how far can your go?"I asked her."to that twoleg place"She answered."Then mine is a little stronger then."I said.I pinpointed out where that yowl was comming from."Eggman!I found his hide out!"Said pointing towrds an old twoleg shack."He`s yelling at one of my clones...Again"I said."clones?"she asked."yeah he wanted an army of the ultimate-life form"I said."they dont come out right tho They come out with no idea of what they are or who they are"."Wait a second."I said pausing a bit."I can sense a chaos emerald!"I said."It close by!Follow me."I said paddind towrds where I sensed the soo padded up to a green glowing rock."Wow!"Dovewing said padding up to it and puting her paw on reacted to her touch."We need to get it back to camp"I said and started weaving some ivy tendrels to form a i finishhed the net i wraped it around the emerald and started pulling it back to we came back all of the cats were up."There you are..."brambleclaw trailed off when he saw the glowing rock."What is that?"he asked looking at it."Its a chaos can use it to defeat a big danger that is comming."I said explaining what I knew about the chaos emerald."Is That a...Chaos emerald!?"Sonicsong said padding up to it."Wow good job shad!"Sonicsong said puting his paw on it."one down six more to go!"Silverpelt said padding up to it."We should bring it to the next gathering and tell the other clans to keep an eye out for these We could tell them that They will be used to stop a evil twoleg!that is planning to destroy the forest!"Twimpaw said padding up."sonic get your friends there is something urgent I need to tell you"I said."meet me by the lake ok?"I said.  
I was out at the lake waiting for soon arived to the meeting place."I was given a cuple of prophecies from bluestar and they whent like this:'Beware as an old enemy shall come,Six must become nine to defeat the enemy that has the power of tousands'That was the first one then the next one went like this:'Beware of a foe that has many talents who walked the shadows,the mephiles of the Shadow`s steps shall darken you path'Then the last one went like this:The Flames of disaster shall come forth to this world."I finished the last two gave the others startled faces."The mephelis of the shadow`s steps shall darken your path?"Silver asked."The flames of disaster shall come forht to this world?"Sonicsong they didnt know what they ment..."Mephelis and Iblis is comming back to get revenge"I said after a moment of awkward silence."WHAT?!"The cats around me said leaping back all at once."But the good thing is that I found Eggmans base with the help of dovewing."I said that brought their spirits up."Plus starclan is on our side as the three cats of the prophecy :There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws"I said."Whos the three?!"Twinpaw asked."Jayfeather,lionblaze,And dovewing"I said."I knew there was somthing up with those cats!They hold the power of the stars in their paws!"Sonicsong exclaimed."yeah and they make the six into nine In the Prophecy."I said.  
We soon headed back to camp after our little talk."Shadowstep I need you to lead a border patrol,With lionblaze, And berrynose."The deputy said." ,Berrynose c`mon."I said waving my were patroling the shadowclan border."If it isnt Shadowpaw!"I heard the familiar voice of blackstar."Its Shadowstep now."I said correcting him.I had become friends with the shadowclan leader in the last gathering.I noticed that he was alone."Wheres your patrol?"I asked."I`m not on a border patrol I needed to speak with firestar."The shadowclan leader said"Okay i`ll take you back to ,berrynose can you finish the border patrol?"I and berrynose and blackstar was talking on our way to camp.I noticed the worried expretion on his face"Flametail fold me you went to moon pool with how the starclan cats had given you a prophecy about an old enemy"Blackstar said."Yeah I expected a prophecy From them,About the twoleg who turned me into a cat."I already knew about what had happened."Then I got this prophecy:'Beware of a foe that has many talents who walked the shadows,the mephiles of the Shadow`s steps shall darken you path'I dont know what it means tho"I said.I lied at the last part."I belive mephelis means: a creature in the shadow' med cat told me that same thing"The shadowclan leader soon arived to camp."Blackstar?!"One of the cats said bounding up."I need to speak with firestar."He said."I`m right here Blackstar."Firestar said."I`ve heard about your friendship with shadowstep."The thunderclan leader said."Come up to my den and we could talk you come too".We went into the leaders den."Shadowstep told me about the prophecy he got.'Beware of a foe that has many talents who walked the shadows,the mephiles of the Shadow`s steps shall darken you path'"The shadowclan leader said."My med cat ,flametail,Told me that same prophecy"He finished."Jayfeather told me that it was from bluestar."Firestar said."But the words The mephilis of the Shadow`s steps shall darken your path?".Blackstar said deep in troubled him so much that he came here to figure it out?."Shadow`s steps...Shadowstep!"This prophecy is about shadowstep!"The shadowclan leader said looking at me."But the mephelis?"He asked him self."I once fought a foe named had the ability of time control"I said they both looked at me."What?"The shadowclan leader said looking at me with confusion."yes He was very powerful but I think this prophecy wont happen till much later."I said then noticed The sweet sent of spottedleaf."Spottedleaf?"Firestar said when the former medicen cat apeared."The angel of darkness that destroyed the fire,Shall be awoken to destroy the flames of disaster,It walks in the Shadow`s Steps"She said then fading away.I gasped."What is it?"Firestar asked"No!The angel of darkness cant be set free!it`ll destroy The World!I cant control it yet!"I said yowling to myself."What does she mean Shadowstep?!"Bolth of of the leaders said after I finished."The angel of darkness destroyed my home!If I release It here and now It`ll destroy this worl as well!"I said panicing.

END OF CHAPTER 6  
Shadowstep: ...  
Sonicsong:Whats wrong?  
Shadowstep:Why does he have to do this?!  
Me:Ha ha ha Cuz I`m mean like that!  
TO BE CONTINUDE!


	7. The End?

Sonic warriors Chapter 7:

Shadowsteps POV:

I had escorted blackstar back to his territory after figuring out what those prophecys ment."Hey shadowstep What was all that yelling about?"I heard dovewing say padding up to me."A new prophecy"I said that alone was enough for her.I decided to go hunting to ease the thought of the prophecy.

I didnt notice how long I had been gone. I walked back to camp and Found that all the cats jumped when i padded through the thorn berrier."where have you been?"Sonicsong asked. I just ignored him and padded to the Warriors den."Hey!"he yowled after had followed me to the warriors den."hey Answer me! Where have you been? Jayfeather has been looking every were for you!"He mewed."What did that blind furball want this time?"I said glaring at my rival."He wanted you take over the med cat duty`s again,He said that him lionblaze and dovewing are going on a mission."He mewed."Why cant birlight or Brightheart OR leafpool take over?Wht me?!"I i was very anoyed,And a 'mission'?Why does he want me to do this crap?"Well If i`m absoulutly needed I will help BUT I`m not taking over!The other cats who had been trained could do that Shit ok?!"I said. I got a glare from sonic."Goodness who made dirt in your fresh kill?"I heard Ivypools mew.I gave her a stern glare then padded back out."He always has had a short temper."I heard sonic tell her before I padded out."Why do I have to do all of this?I`v had to mentor that blue rodent!"I mumbled to my self."Shadowstep!"I heard Firestars mew.I turned towards him."whoa Sonic song getting on your nerves?"The leader asked."No its your med cat!Why does he want ME to Do the med cat Shit?I cant stand it!"I yowled."Any way.I need you to go to the there is another chaos emerald need all of them if you want to defeat 'Eggman'Do you?"He mewed."to the mountains? hmph."I mewed."There you are!"I heard the med cat say."I need you to-"."I cant I`m going to the mountains."I mewed interupting him."Why?"He asked."looking for another one of those"I mewed pointing towards the chaos just glared at me and joined lionblaze and said something to lionblaze then looked at soon padded up to me."well it semms like we`re heading the same jayfeather and dovewing are going to the mountain,Star clan told jayfeather that there was somthing there that we need."lionblaze mewed."Great so I`m stuck with you guys?!"I mewed."Your blind brother already got on my bad side!".He looked at me then looked back at jayfeather who was glaring at me."well if you would stop glaring all the time maybe he`ll trust you more?"He said."How can that blind piece of crap see me glaring?"I mewed turning my glare towards lionblaze."Shadow!Dont call the med cat a piece of crap!"I heard sonics mew."uh what does crap mean any way?"Lionblaze asked."poo"That was all sonic said and lionblaze started to glare at me."Dont call my brother Any thing yo hear?!"He said in a low scowl.I returned the glare."Then tell him to stay off my back!"I mewed glaring even more at him."Would you two stop it?! there is no time for fighting!"I heard brambleclaws mew."I get enough of it from you and sonic!Why do you pick fight with every one?"He mewed.I just glared and turned around an padded toward the thorn barrier."caus` I can"I mewed and left the camp.

I got to the mountains using chaos control.I decided to look around."Halt!"I heard a yowl from be hind me.I turned around to see a patrol of cats."you are tresspassing in the tribe of rushing water!"The leader of the patrol mewed."wait talon hes a clan cat"The she cat who was standing next to talon mewed.'Talon' just looked at me then gestured with his tail for me to follow.

I followed them to a it was a passege way.I looked around then noticed that an elderly cat glaring at me.(NOTE:This is befor craig where eagles nest becomes stoneteller.)  
"What do you want clan cat?"The elder scowled at me."I`m here in search of an item-"I was cut off by the elder."Well what you are looking for is not here now leave"He scowled turned and noticed that i was right in front of him."You didnt let me finish"I said in a low looked at me in surprise."I`m looking for a crystal that glows.I came here in search for it"I continuded lrt out a low growl and padded around me and went through a crack in the cavern wall.I leaped off of the small stone he was sitting on.I noticed that the cat aroung me were looking at me."A Crystal that glows?"One of the younger tribe cats asked." i think your elder should start showing respect."I mewed turning towards the exit."Thats leader and healer."One of The tribe cats mewed..I turned to look at him."then 'Soneteller should show me respect!"I mewed befor exiting."Wait!"I turned again."You`ll get carried away by an eagle if you go out alone,Me and talon of swooping eagle will go with you."The tom mewed.I sighed and nodded.

"I dont think an eagle will be much of a problem for me"I mewed breaking the awkward silence."How will a eagle not be a problem?"The tom asked."I never caught your name."I mewed ignoring his question."I`m stormfur."He mewed."you are?"he asked."Shadowstep."I mewed."ok shadowstep.I can tell by your sent that your a thunder clan cat."He mewed."well yeah My sent went from a hedgehogs to a cat in a few days."I and stormfur stopped."Hedgehog?"He asked."Yeah I was a twoleg befor a cat."I just shruged and continude walking.I stoped and looked around."I can sense the item I`m looking for."I mewed.I padded around until i was able to pinpoint where it was exactly."Here"I mewed making the other cats jump.i started diging where the chaos energy was the I dug up the glowing crystal."whoa"Talon mewed in amazement."Two down five more to go"I mewed."Lets hope that-"I got cut off as eggman came out of no where."Ha ha you shadow for finding this chaos emerald for me!"He said.A robotic arm came swooping down grabbing talon and the chaos emerald." !"Talon yowled."Hold on!"I yowled."You wont get away with this not this time!"I yowled at eggman.I leaped up onto his machine.I cut talon and the chaos emeral loose."Jump into that pond it will break your fall!"Yowled over the strong winds.I swiped at eggmans face feeling satisfied to fell the sticky feeling of blood."Ah whhy you little-"I cut him off with another scratch to the face."gah!"He yeld."I Told wont get away with this!"I yowled.I eggman heard was a mewling cat.I hissed whn he smacked me.I gave him Scratch after finally was able to knock me I had the emerald. using chaos control to get to the groung with out breaking any had retreated."Thanks for saving me."talon mewed."I`v never seen any cat take on a twoleg like that!"Stormfur exclaimed."heh He deserved it trying to tale what is "I mewed.

I said my good byes to the tribe cats and chaos controled home."Welcome back!"I heard sonicsongs mew."You found another one!"He exclaimed."yes and gave eggman acouple of wounds to think about!"I mewed surprising sonic."Eggman was there?"He asked."yeah."I mewed looking at my blood-covered paws."looks like you wounded him!"Silverpelt exclaimed when he saw the blood dripping off my paws."Hey brambleclaw Stormfur and brook said hi"I mew talking to brambleclaw."Wow you got back faster than The others."I heard ivypools mew. I padded into the warriors den and fell asleep.

The next day was the most exiting when eggman decided to show his scratched up face."Ha ha ha! I`ll take what mine That you cats took from me!"He said and the repaired robotic arm swooped down again aiming for rhe chaos emerald.I leaped up onto his egg hover thingy."oh no you dont!"He pushed a button and three robotic cats leaped out of no where and knocked me to the aimed a direct blow to my right eye.I felt the warm sticky blood run down my had taken one on while silverpelt was shredding the other.I swiped at the metal cat and my claws shredded through they were made out of tin soon shredded the metal cats to sonic and silver leaped onto eggmans hover pod thingy and gave eggman more scratches to think was low enough to the ground for the other cats to join in."Gah! You win this time but next time I`ll have those emeralds!"He cats had jumped off."heh And when that time comes we`ll be waiting!"I yowled back at him.I looked my right eye was stinging."Here I`ll treat your wound."I heard brighthearts mew.I followed her to the med cat den.

A moon had passed and that scratch had left a nasty scar."wow it hard to reconise you with that!"Sonicsonig exclaimed."Wow he wasnt kidding when he said 'Nasty'!"Twintail became a warrior after eggmans attack."Well the final battle is comming guys we must prepare."I mewed and the cats around me, sonic, silver, tails, amy, and blaze, nodded."We need to break into eggmans base."I mewed."And do you know where it is?"Sonic asked."yes i do I found it about three moons ago."I mewed answering sonics question.I led my patrol to the spot i heard eggmans yelling three moons of course he was yelling again."where do you think your going?"I heard bramblcaws mew.I turned around to see his patrol."We`re going to stop eggman thats what! We`ll see you guy`s when we get back."Sonicsong mewed."Okay May starclan light your paths."He mewed."And yours."I padded towards were we heard his yelling."Heh lionblaze told me that eggmans yelling scared you"Sonic said teasingly."Shut ."I mewed stoped at what seemed like a junk enough egg man was picking up scraps of metal and what not.I spotted his hid out soon after we spotted him."this way"I followed me to the entrance of his we got inside I spotted six chaos emeralds."How does he have six chaos emeralds?"Sonic asked."I dont think one of those are a chaos emerald..."I said feeling the strainge energy from the red emerald."Ugh Why does he make me do this crap! Why cant he fix his A/C?"I reconised foxes voice.I knew he would help us get those emeralds."psst Fox"I ears perked up.I saw the brown fox look around."Shadow?"He whispered."Psst over here."I busted up laughing at me and the others."What happened to you man!?"He whispered."Eggman thats what happened."I said glaring at the brown and red fox."So you guys are the reson that eggman came back covered in bloody scratches."He said then noticed my right eye."Dude what happend there! you got a scar over a scar!"He said it a bit to loudly."FOX! Where are You!"We heard eggmans yell."Shit i gotta go before he decides to put the dragon with the chaos emeralds."He said and got up off the floor."Dragon?"Sonic asked."Long story."I replied.I Padded around the table we hid got closer to the one emerald that was seperated started to glow I froze."Shadow?"I heard sonics mew.I looked around and noticed that I was in a forest."how-"I was cut off by a loud raor.I turned around and saw a Black dragon that had what looked like a skull on it looked at me.I saw that This Dragons eyes were full of sorrow.I looked around.'Were am I?Starclan?'I thought to my self."You are not in star clan my friend."I jumped when i heard the beast speak."I am the dragon that flys over you must be Shadow of the dragons."He said."What?"I of the dragons?I`n not a tribe cat now Am I?"You must free me"The dragon said looking at me."Only you can control the amulet that fox you can free me."He said.I soon snaped back into reality."Shadow!" Sonic was saying my name in urgent whispers."were-"I mewed."Well well it isnt Shadow!"I heard eggmans Evil laugh."Eggmaan!"I yowled."Ha ha did you say? your giving up?"He asked."Umm he just yelled your name dumb ass"Fox said hitting eggman over the head with a wrench knocking him out."oops..."He said poking him."oh well that takes care of him."He said leaping down turning into his full fox form."Okay lets get these emeralds and turn you guys back to normal."Fox said leaping up knocking down the case they where in.I leaped up to were the dragon was."hmmm..."I hummed looking at ther emerald.I broke the glass case it was in and knocked it off of its stand.I put my paw on it and it glew the form of the dragon apeared before me and flew towards me.I dont remember what happened after that.

THE END

Sonic:YAY we`re back to normal.

Shadow:...

Silver:Shhh you`ll wake him up!

Blaze:I didnt really change at all...Just the house cat form.

Amy:YAY I don have to eat dead mice any more!

Fox:Hmmm...

Me*pads in* well it seems like you guys are back to normal..What about me!?

Every one:ha ha ha.

Me: Hey its not funny!

Sonic:No it hilarious.

Me: what ever I got my own you for reading! Plz reveiw and IGNORE MY MISS SPELLING!

Shadow:...?

Me: teh sequel comming out:"the secret of the dragons"

Sonic:Wait what?

Me:By see ya next time!


End file.
